


Home From Work

by LanaVarsi



Series: The Perfect Family [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Children, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Children Are Underage But Consenting And That's OK Cause This Is Fiction, Children are 11 13 and 14, Cockslut Children, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dark Castiel (Supernatural), Dark Dean Winchester, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fingering, Fucked Up, Incest, M/M, PWP without Porn, Pregnancy Kink, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Size Kink, They Are All Happy Though, Underage Sex, Unrealistic Consent, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Voyeurism, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaVarsi/pseuds/LanaVarsi
Summary: After a long day at work Dean comes home to his eleven year old daughter fucking herself in the ass with a vibrator.  He joins her and part takes in an evening full of smutty goodness.orDean and Cas have adopted two daughters and a son.  They all live far from the rest of civilization wo they can be free to live how they choose.  You know where this is going.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Perfect Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054346
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Home From Work

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to point out that this fic if first and foremost FICTION and should never be taken as anything but. This was created purely for erotic purposes; I do not enjoy nor agree with any of this happening in real life.
> 
> I personally do not even like the idea of two consenting fifteen year old's having sex, let alone this whatever fucked up mess I just wrote is.
> 
> If you have to urge to do anything in this fic please talk to someone (family/professional) to avoid this at all costs because this is so far from a healthy family dynamic that they are barely even comparable.

Work was long and hard, like every other day for Dean. But the worst part was the drive home.

They moved a few years ago to the middle of the country where they could be far from anyone questioning their family. It also meant that Dean, the only one with a job, spent an hour driving each way every day.

When he finally made it home his cock was hard as diamond.

He entered the house and didn’t see his husband or children anywhere. Disappointed, he dropped his shoes and socks in the entryway.

He pulled his shirt off and placed it on the kitchen counter, next to a pair of small, lacey panties. That’s when he heard the first sound of any of his family members; a moan coming from the living room couch.

Dean quietly made his way over to the couch and the sight before him made his mouth water.

His eleven year old daughter, Joy, was laying back on the couch, her feet up and legs opened as far as she could get them. Her hairless cunt was dripping as she slowly fucked herself in the ass with a dark purple vibrator. 

She brought her empty hand up to one of her newly forming tits, small and round with a tiny, hard nipple that she rolled her finger around and pulled at.

Her eyes were closed and her head was thrown back, sweat glistening across her body. Dean was left wondering how long she had been at it; how long had she been denying herself.

Dean took the final step towards his youngest, dropping down to a knee before he ran a hand slowly up her side.

“Daddy!” She gasped, opening her eyes when he ran his large palm over her small breast.

She stopped moving the vibrator and Dean moved his other hand between her legs to nudge the toy back into her. Joy moaned loudly as her Daddy started to fuck her little hole with the large vibrator.

He kept moving the hand on her tit; slowly rubbing her nipple before taking it in his mouth. Dean sucked, and sucked, as she slowly came undone with nothing but a mouth on her nipple and a toy in her ass.

He released the hard bud from his mouth, taking the wet nipple between his fingers again, and asking in a breathless voice, “What do you want Baby Girl?”

Joy gasped and moaned as her father started to kiss his way up her chest, across her collar bone, and up her neck. When he finally had his lips hovering right over hers she dropping the leg closer to him out of the way and said, “Fuck my pussy Daddy, I’m already wet for you.”

Dean grinned broadly, knowing that if his daughter had a toy in her ass, she never touched her pussy that day.

He moved so he was properly between his daughter’s legs, the smell of her juices almost overpowering him. He fucked the vibrator into her harder and waited for her to say the magic words.

“Please. Please Daddy, please fuck me,” She cried out after one brutal thrust of the toy into her, “I need it, I need your cock Daddy. Please!”

Dean was nothing if not a good father, so he slowly pulled at his belt. There were tears forming in her eyes by the time he pulled away his pants and boxers.

Instead of fulfilling his daughter’s request, he was going to get there no matter what, Dean leaned his head down and licked up his shaking thigh.

Joy groaned and gasped as he made little kitten licks across the smooth skin between her legs, carefully avoiding the old bites and hickeys there. Eventually he made his way to her hairless, shining pussylips. Dean traced his tongue from the top of her tiny, red asshole while still moving the vibrator inside, along the seam of her little cunt, until he was licking her clit with abandon.

The eleven year old cried out as her father sucked her clit and Dean pulled his mouth away, it was dripping with her wetness. “You’ve got to be quiet Baby Girl,” He told her. She nodded her head and let some of her dark brown, sweat soaked hair fall onto her face. “Suck on your fingers Sweetheart.”

She did as he requested immediately, the hand that had been moving the vibrator when he walked in was pulled to her mouth. Dean took a moment to watch her suck and lick the lube off of each of her thin fingers, before she stuck two practically down her throat.

“Oh, Baby, yes,” He praised as he finally brought a finger up to her wet cunt.

Joy moaned around her fingers as Dean slowly pushed the digit inside. She, like she told him, was already wet. She was practically dripping for him.

He swirled his finger around before adding a second; she was loose enough for two already, but that wasn’t unexpected. He met more resistance as he leisurely worked a third digit into the eleven year old’s pussy.

His daughter was squirming now, she always wants more. She would do anything to have her cunt and hole being fucked at the same time, especially if she got to suck on something while she did it.

Dean buried the vibrator deep into the girl, making sure to switch it to the highest setting as he did so. She cried out but he knew it was one of the smaller toys they had in the house; it was only about six inches and not nearly as thick as Dean’s cock, but she had tiny fingers and she used to have to fist herself before she was ready for her Daddy.

He lifted the small body of his daughter off of the couch by her slim hips, loving how easily he could move her to fuck her as best as possible. Joy was pliant and let the hand fall from her mouth; she softly whimpered as Dean sat himself on the couch and placed her knees over his thighs so his cock was brushing her folds.

“Are you ready Baby?” He asked, kissing back down her neck as she wrapped her arms around his.

His daughter nodded eagerly but was unable to speak beyond gasps and groans. “Y-yes, Daddy-y, please!” She moaned after a moment, always eager to be fucked. “Take me, t-take me Daddy. Fuck my little cunt with your big c-cock.”

She was squirming now, trying desperately to twist her hips enough to feel the head of his large dick inside of her.

Dean did just that.

His thick cock was red and leaking as he guided it into her dripping pussy, she squeezed her warmth around the head when Dean let just that much of his cock inside of her.

“Like that Sweetheart?” Dean let her hips down just enough to let her feel his dick move just past her cuntlips. “Or do you want more?” He whispered.

She dug her fingernails into his back with as much strength as her tiny body could muster. “More, more Daddy, please. Fuck your Baby Girl.”

How could someone resist a perfect little slut like her? Dean gripped her hips tighter as he slowly impaled her on his cock. His daughter’s tight warmth slowly surrounded his aching cock and he buried his face into her neck with a deep throaty moan.

When he finally bottomed out he could feel the strong vibrator through her little body. She was full, she has had more in her in the past, but anything in both of her fuck holes was almost enough to make her come without any movement.

His daughter was whimpering with her mouth against Dean’s ear, after a few moments of stillness she rolled her hips tentatively. “S-so f-ful, Dad-dy,” She whispered as tears dripped onto his neck.

With more confidence Joy rolled her hips again. Dean smiled; he loved her pliant and wanting, but he also loved that she was craving sex and begging for it like a good slut.

She was growing up from when they started this not long after adopting her three years ago. Back then Dean wouldn’t touch her hole and only used his fingers and smallest toys on her delicate pussy.

His daughter repositioned her knees on the couch and pulled herself up a fraction and pushed back down. She gasped as Dean moaned. “M-more, Daddy,” She begged, “Move, f-fuck me, please, use m-me.”

Dean had loosened his grip on her hips, but he clenched them now around her in a way he knew would leave bruises on her tiny body tomorrow. She knew how much he loved using her as a fuckhole; nothing more than a place to empty his balls.

His hands were huge on his daughter’s small body. They covered her whole hips and he could massage the growing swell of her ass all at once as he started to manhandle her.

“Yes, Baby,” Dean groaned, lifting her enough to thrust into her properly. He pulled her up so that only the head of his cock was inside of her; he stared down to where they met, his long round cock sinking into her tiny cunt.

He dropped her body back down as he snapped his hips up to meet her. She gasped and clenched her pussy walls. She was already so tight, even after all of the times Dean had fucked her, his daughter’s pussy still fit him so perfectly. A flawless whore.

Dean continued the movement; pulling almost all the way out and thrusting back into her perfect heat. Over, and over, and _over_ again.

After what could have been minutes or hours, Joy had tears streaming down her face and she was begging, “M-more Daddy, please. F-fuck me-e harder.”

He could tell his daughter was about to come by the telltale hitches of her breath and the way she buried her face into his neck.

Without stopping her from thrusting down on him, Dean stood and flipped her onto her back across the cushions. She moaned as he knelt between her raised thighs and started fucking into her pussy again.

She loved being thrown around by him just as much and her father loved doing it to her.

Joy looked beautiful like this. Her head was thrown back, exposing her neck and chest. Her upper body, and most of the rest of her, was littered with soft bite marks and dark hickeys; especially along her collarbone where Dean knew someone loved biting.

She was shaking, her whole body glistened with sweat, ready to come from just his cock thrusting in her pussy and a vibrator in her ass. Dean brought his watering mouth down onto the nub of one of her forming breasts and sucked earnestly.

Joy moaned and fucked back onto his dick like a good slut. Her father finally gave her relief though. Dean pulled a hand off of her thin hips and slowly brought a finger between them. He pushed it all of the way to where they met, coating the digit in her wetness.

Dean rubbed along his daughter’s clit, softly at first until he slowly started to fuck her faster and kept the pace with his finger.

“Yes!” Joy cried as he finally started to use her like the cock slut that she is. “Please, m-more.”

Dean stared down at his little girl, trying to remember a time before she needed a cock inside of her at all times. But he couldn’t, because this was his Baby Girl and she was just the slut that she was always meant to be.

She was staring up at him wantonly, her plush lips loose and gaping at him. He could remember all of the times he’s thrust into his daughter’s perfect mouth and made her choke on his fat cock.

He moved upwards so his mouth was right by her ear continuing to thrust into her pliant body at a brutal pace. “If this what you want, Little Slut? Do you want Daddy to use you?”

Joy cried out again. “Yes! Y-yes, Daddy; use me. C-come inside my n-needy pussy-y.” She moaned as he sucked into a small bit of the clear skin on her neck.

“Baby, do you want Daddy to fill you up?” He asked, panting into her ear, “Want me to fatten you up like a good Whore?”

He snapped his hips into the eleven year old again. She moaned and fucked herself backwards.

They both knew she wasn’t old enough to actually get knocked up yet, she hadn’t even gotten her first period. But once she did, Dean promised to fuck a baby into her sweet pussy. He was waiting to be able to thrust into her tiny body while she had a huge swollen belly, like a proper slut.

“Daddy, p-please,” She cried as he pinched her swollen clit, “Breed me! C-come deep in me, fill me-e up good.”

His daughter was trembling, tears were streaming down her face. Dean knew she was about to come so he started to speak right into her ear, “Come on Baby, come for Daddy. Show me how much you love being fucked by my big cock. Show me how much you want me to fill you up so you can fatten up with my baby like a good Slut. Then when you’re full of come and swelling, Daddy’ll just keep fucking you because you love my cock so much.”

In an instant the eleven year old’s whole body locked up, she dug her fingers into his back and her cunt clenched his dick almost painfully, Then she squirted all over him with a loud, “Daddyyyyyyy!”

Her already pliant body went lax after that. She looked smaller now, when he just grabbed her bruising hips and start to fuck himself into her. She moaned softly, and gasped when he thrusted especially hard.

God, he loved her like this. He always loved her, even before he could fuck her like the little slut that she is, but when she is in her post-orgasm haze and he can just use her like a proper fuckhole…

The whole couch shook as he slammed into her once, twice, thric-

“Fuuuccckkk,” He nearly screamed. 

His cock was balls deep into his daughter’s tiny body when he came deep into her. She moaned loudly as her insides were coated with him.

After a few minutes her tight hole and the strong hum of the vibrator were too much for his softening cock so he, regrettably, pulled out of her small body.

She whimpered at the loss but didn’t move. Dean eventually recollected enough brain cells to switch the toy off and pull it out of his daughter’s puffy red hole.

For a moment he just sat back on his heels and stared between her open legs. His daughter was beautiful all over, but her holes were dripping lube and wetness, and come, as they clenched trying to rectify the emptiness.

Dean traced a hand along the inside of one of Joy’s thighs, tracing along the rim of her hole and lips of her pussy. The sight in front of him was enough for Dean’s dick to make a valiant effort to harden again so he could go another round on the tiny cockslut, but he didn’t.

He had all the time in the world to do that when she was awake enough to enjoy it.

Dean pulled a small towel out from under several toys in the drawer of the end table. He wiped himself clean first before softly drying the area around her holes; the insides would have to wait until she showered later that night.

Tossing the towel on the coffee table alongside the vibrator, Dean pulled his tiny daughtel off the couch. He carried her up the stairs bridal style as she lay limp in his arms.

Once he made it to her room Dean laid the eleven year old girl onto her small bed, not bothering to even cover her naked body. He placed a soft kiss on her smooth neck whispering, “I love you,” Softly, before exiting the room. He closed the door over, but not shut; she was still afraid of the dark, behind him and walked back to the kitchen.

On his way by his son’s room Dean peaked inside and he didn’t regret it at all.

Against the far wall was his thirteen year old daughter sucking off his fourteen year old son. The two of them looked perfect together as Liam thrust into Marci’s mouth with no resistance, she moaned loudly as he gripped her hair.

Dean smiled when his son finally noticed him watching and started to thrust more forcefully into his sister. None of his children were actually related, all adopted from different families, but they were all little sluts and loved their Dads’ cocks more than most things so it was hard to tell sometimes.

Marci finally dipped a hand between her thighs and Dean got a perfect view of his daughter fingering herself while blowing his son. 

Despite having just come downstairs no more than fifteen minutes ago, Dean’s cock started to fill again. He lived with three pre-teens, his cock has learned to ignore his refractory period by now.

Having just come it wasn’t hard for him to bring himself to the edge again, especially when he noticed that Marci was also finger fucking her brother.

She came, but that didn’t mean much, Marci was the queen of multiple orgasms, and Liam was about to come as well, so Dean walked into the room. When he was standing with his daughter between his legs staring up at him with his son’s cock stretching her lips, Dean stroked himself to completion.

He came across his daughter’s back and some in her silky dark blonde hair, which meant she should probably shower before dinner. Meaning she’d probably get fucked by someone in the shower before dinner.

After Marci came again, Dean replaced her smaller fingers with his own in Liam’s clenching hole. He could tell that his son was desperate to come.

Using the lube already in his ass Dean added another finger and started to move the two of them around, once he finally found the fourteen year old’s prostate, Dean kissed him hard against the wall.

He could feel Marci fucking her mouth on Liam’s dick until the teen finally came down his sister’s throat.

Dean could see that Marci wanted to ask him to help her in the shower, but he couldn’t because it was his turn to make dinner and someone would end up fucking her right afterwards anyway.

He kissed his blissed out son once more and told him that he loved him before helping Marci move him to the bed. He passed out almost instantly, that put two of Dean’s three kids in post sex naps right now.

He finally turned towards his older daughter. She was more matured than Joy, she wasn’t as small (still _far_ smaller than Dean himself), her breasts were nearing a C-cup already and were accented by a see through lace bra with holes for her nipples to stick out of.

Not to mention the fact that while standing, the swell of her stomach was much more prominent. Dean placed a hand on his daughter’s pregnant belly and the other on one of her widening hips; pregnancy has done wonderful things to her already amazing body.

He kissed her, softer than he had Liam, but not softly because she may be pregnant but she was still a little slut.

When she tried to slip a hand around Dean’s flaccid cock, he lightly grabbed her wrist. She whined before her father said, “After supper Baby Girl, you go take a nap now, you and the baby need some rest.”

Marci agreed, but not before stealing one more kiss from him and practically singing, “I love you, Daddy,” As she turned to leave the room.

Dean laughed and told her he loved her back, before she skipped out of the room; already excited for Dean to fuck her after supper.

When he finally made it down to the kitchen Dean was greeted by an already cooking supper and an unhappy husband. “You went by with Joy almost an hour ago, what took you so long to get down here?” Cas asked him.

Dean smiled and leaned in to speak into his husband’s ear. “Marci was sucking Liam off when I walked by, I got to come all over her back and help fuck him unitl he came down her throat.”

When he started to kiss up Cas’ neck his husband groaned. “And you didn’t call me?”

“That would have woken Joy,” Dean explained, nipping on the clear skin below Cas’ ear, “And you know supper would never have been made if we all were in there.”

Cas nodded, they had plenty of experience with the whole family together. It always went well and everyone of them loved it, but someone was always hard or wet, so they usually lasted all day without leaving bed.

“That’s what the weekend’s for,” Groaned Cas.

Dean smiled at him. He may be the only one that works, but he only goes in four days a week for no more than five working hours a day. They lived in an area where their closest neighbor was over thirty minutes away by car, so he brought essentials home whenever they were needed.

Most of what they needed from town was house supplies and non organic foods, because clothes were rarely ever needed. Everything else came from the small farm they owned or they ordered online like civilized people.

It helped that Cas inherited more than a quarter of his grandfather's multi billion dollar business when the old man passed. Dean’s husband simply cashed out whatever he could (a couple hundred million or more from what Dean understood) and the two of them sold everything they had to come to live out in the middle of nowhere and have the family they always wanted.

Money also got them their three perfect kids and kept anyone from poking around in their lives.

“God, I love you,” Dean whispered against his husband’s lips.

Cas shifted so their cocks lined up, but neither of them were hard, Dean had just come twice since getting home and Cas spent the day ‘homeschooling’ the kids, so they wouldn’t be able to have each other until all of the little sluts were sexed out for the day.

Not that they minded that at all.

“I love you too,” Cas whispered back before stepping away and handing Dean a matching arpon to the one he was putting on, because even in the kitchen you didn’t wear clothes unless absolutely necessary.

Dean watched his naked husband move around the kitchen until supper was ready and Dean went upstairs to collect the kids.

God, his life was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that, I don't write smut often and it's not beta-ed for obvious reasons, but I still think it turned out well.
> 
> Leave a kudos or a comment if you wish, I'm planning on adding one shots with this being like the main fic of the verse so suggestions may be helpful.
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
